When We Fall
by Wolfy-lover
Summary: Carling aka Nessie and her younger brother Zane were given up to the Volturi by Edward and Bella when they were just young. Now she must revisit the family she hates when Aro gives her a new mission to go back and keep an eye on them. Will it turn into a fight to the death or will Carling and her family work out their differences. AU, slight OOC.
1. Prologue

**A.N. I am reworking my old story. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related.**

* * *

Prologue

**CPOV**

My name is Carling. Well that's not my given name. Technically it's a variation of my middle name. My given name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

All I can remember since I was little was living in Italy. It's beautiful here, with all of the green trees and the friendly people. I live in Italy with the Volturi and I consider them my family. They have taken care of me and my younger brother since we were little. Aro and Sulpicia have adopted us as their own. Caius and Marcus have been uncles to us.

Of course we realized that these people aren't our birth family but they have been more of a family to us than any other people we have met. They had taken us in when we needed help the most and for that they would always have our allegiance.

My brother Zane and I were told the story of out adoption when I was around 7 years old. Zane and I sat around the warm crackling fireplace and listened to Aro tell the story that changed our lives forever.

_***Flashback***_

"Carling, Zane, when your father was enrolled at Forks High School he met a human girl named Bella." I felt my eyes widen; I'd never known that mom was a human when they had met. "He fell head over heels in love with her and soon they started dating. Soon she found out what he was endangering her life, for nobody could know that vampires existed and simply knowing was punishable by death"

I inhaled sharply in fear but tried to hide my feelings from Aro. Aro looked at me and grabbed my hand, smiling down at me. "It's alright little one, I didn't mean to scare you" I shook my head and grabbed Zane's hand with the hand Aro wasn't holding. Sulpicia who was sitting beside Aro sat down onto the floor and pulled Zane who was about 4 years old into her lap. "Soon your mother Bella and your father Edward got married. A little while after that, Bella became pregnant with you Carling."

"Daddy Aro, how did a vampire get a human pregnant?" I asked while staring into his eyes waiting for an answer.

"Honey no one knows how. It was a miracle. You are our little miracle vampire." Aro kissed my forehead.

"So does that make me half human, half vampire daddy?" Aro nodded his head. I stared at the ground and messed with the carpet strings.

"Dear" I looked up at the sound of my adoptive mother's voice. "That doesn't mean that we love you any less. It just means your extra special." Sulpicia pulled me into her lap with Zane.

"So to keep going with the story" Aro said growing impatient with all the interruptions. "Bella had you sweetheart but it almost killed her, so your father Edward had to turn Bella into a vampire." I nodded my head in understanding. "Then one day, we went to Washington to welcome the newest arrival to the Cullen Clan. When we arrived, Bella handed you over to us and told us to take you with us, because she didn't want you anymore."

Tears started leaking out of my eyes as Sulpicia squeezed me tighter. "So they didn't want me. They didn't love me? Was I a bad girl? Did I cause them too much trouble? Why didn't they want me daddy?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but one thing is for sure: your mother and I love you. We will always love you." Daddy Aro pulled me up into his lap as he continued the story.

"Then we came back to Italy and raised you as our own. Then, three years later, we got a letter letting us know that Zane was on his way here because they didn't want him either. He was too much of a hassle for them. So of course, your mother and I graciously took him in."

"Does that make Zane a full vampire?" Zane was making funny faces at our mother while she ticked his sides.

"Sort of, honey. He is full vampire, but he will age at a faster rate than humans till he turns 21 then he will stop again. Just like you" I nodded my head. "Don't you worry; you and Zane are destined to do great things, my little Carling!"

_***End Flashback***_

Now present day I have the appearance of a twenty-one year old human female, but I am really only ten years old. Zane has the appearance of a nineteen year old, though he is actually seven years old. We have lived in Italy for our entire lives.

Zane figured out his power a couple of years ago. He developed the power to stun people with his eyes, making them unable to move. My power after working with Aro also was evolving. Without touching someone I can put a picture into their minds of what I want them to do and they automatically do it. It's pretty much like mind control.

Aro also taught Zane and I hand-to-hand combat, so when we were old enough we could join the guard to help protect those we love. Zane was currently in the lead for best hand-to-hand fighter but with my power, no one stood a chance of getting close enough to hit me.

I also got engaged a few months ago to Alec. Alec was tall with black short cropped hair. He didnt smile often but when he does smile it took up most of his face and you could tell that his smile was genuine. He was serious most of the time and pretty closed off around people he didnt know but when we were alone it was like he let down a wall and he let me see the real him. When we were together we were without worries and it seemed like we could take on the world.

He is truly the love of my life. He makes me smile just by looking at him, or thinking about him. He makes me laugh and most of all he treats me with respect and makes me feel loved.

This is where the story begins.

* * *

**Hope you all liked the prologue. Review and the next chapter will be up hopefully later today or tomorrow. Thanks so much to my beta reader Kay Marie 558 you are a life saver!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Briefing

**Okay here is the first chapter. I hope you like it. Remember in this story Carling AKA Nessie is going to be out of character so don't expect a sweet innocent little girl. And yes Carling and Zane do drink blood in this story. Enjoy and have a good read.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way make any money off this story and I own nothing Twilight related.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Briefing

I was laying on my bed in my room. My room was right down the hall from Aro and Sulpicia's room and my brother Zane was right across the hall from me. The walls of my room were painted a dark red color just about the color of blood. My carpet and ceiling were white. My furniture was all black which tied the room all together.

It was about noon and I had yet to get out of bed. I was just laying there staring at the engagement ring on my finger. It was the absolutely the most stunning ring I had ever seen. The ring was yellow gold with a 2 carat square diamond in the middle and it had one 1/2 carat square diamond on each side of the big one in the middle.

"Carling" I jerked my head towards the door as I heard my almost sister in law Jane call my name. I had been staring at my ring for so long spacing out that apparently I didnt hear her knocking on the door so she just came in.

"Hey Jane sorry I was spacing." Jane gave me a smile and she walked over to my bed and sat down.

"What are you still doing in bed you know we have to meet with the wedding planner today at 1:30 and its already past noon." I shot her a guilty look.

"I was just thinking." I told her.

"Well missy its time for you to get out of bed" Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed and led me into the bathroom that was attached to my room. My bathroom was done in the same colors as my room was except instead of white carpet it was white tile. Jane turned on my shower and shut walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

It seemed like I took the quickest shower of my life. I got in washed my hair and got right out. I was only in the shower for maybe about 5 minutes. I got my favorite body lotion that smelled like black raspberry vanilla out of the cabinet above my sink and I started rubbing it on my skin. As soon as it was thoroughly rubbed in all over my body I wrapped a towel around me and went back into my room. Jane was sitting on my bed with my TV remote in her hand flipping through channels. I smirked at her as she tried to find a channel in English. Jane knew Italian but she doesnt like to watch TV in Italian. I asked her why once and all she answered was "I like to watch TV in English because I am to lazy to translate Italian into English in my head. Its just easier to watch TV in English." Every once in a while I can get her to watch an Italian Soap Opera with me but it was like pulling teeth.

I walked into my closet to get changed for the day. I threw on a black mini skirt that I got from the Italian Fashion week I went to last year. I got a black tank-top with the Gucci logo on it and put that on over my lime green matching bra and pantie set. To top off my outfit I grabbed my favorite jean jacket and my purple converse sneakers.

Jane looked over my outfit as I came out of the closet and gave me an approving nod.

"Damn girl you be looking good" I blushed and walked towards my bedroom door.

Since I looked about 13 years old Jane and I have been best friends. I would even go so far as to say we were sisters. I have always had an eye for fashion but Jane was even worse that I was. She was always in Expensive name brand designer clothing.

Jane shut off the TV and walked over to me. We linked arms as we left my room and started walking down the hallway to the front door of the Volturi Mansion.

"Carling dear" I turned around and saw my adopted mother standing in the middle of the hallway. Jane and I walked arm in arm over to her. "I am so glad I caught you girls before you left. Your father would like to see you in his office. Zane and Alec are already there." Me and Jane shot each other questioning looks.

"Do you know what he needs us for mother?" She took my hand and gave me a look that made my insides twist in fear. I knew whatever he needed Jane and I for was not going to be good.

"Just hurry along now you don't want to keep those 3 waiting for long. You know impatient men can get" I could see she was forcing a smile on her face and me and Jane nodded and headed towards Aro's office.

"Jane I am scared. Whatever he wants us for isn't going to be good I can feel it." Jane smiled sadly down at me. Since she was wearing 6 inch heels her small frame towered over mine.

"Don't worry honey Alec and I will never let anyone hurt you. You are our family" I stopped walking and hugged her. After a few minutes of unrestrained hugging we continued walking again and in 5 minutes we ended up outside of Aro's office door. Jane knocked and we immediately heard a "Come in". Jane and I walked into the office still linked arm in arm.

"Jane and my precious Carling thank you for finally gracing us with your presence!" Jane and I both stuck our tongue out at him. Jane went to sit down in the last available chair in the room. I walked over to Alec who was sitting in the chair to the farthest right of Aro's desk. He was looking sexy in a black muscle T-Shirt and some silky athletic shorts. I remember that Zane and Alec were training the new guard members today and the thought of Alec all hot and sweaty turned me on. I hopped in Alec's lap when he opened his arms.

"I missed you baby" He whispered in my ear as I snuggled back against his chest.

"I missed you too sexy" I leaned forward and Alec closed the distance between us giving me a heated kiss on the lips. His lips were always so soft and warm. Even for being a vampire that's so cold to the touch his lips were always warm. After a few seconds I felt his tongue at my lips begging for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. Our tongues battled for dominance for about minute then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up and Jane and Aro were smiling at us. Aro thinking back to when he and Sulpicia first started dating and Jane thinking about when she would find someone to love her like that. Zane was red in the face.

"Whats the matter little brother embarrassed?" Zane had always been the more reserved one and I have always been the wild child. I could care less about what people thought of me and what I would be damned if I changed my behavior around others. I didn't give a fuck if they didn't like it.

"You know Car I really don't appreciate it when you tease me." Zane glared at me and then let a slight smile appear on his face.

"Sorry little brother you know I love to tease." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just shook his head.

"Yeah man take it from me she LOVES to tease" Alec blew in my ear and I shivered. Aro seemed to finally snap out of his musings.

"Now children there is an important matter we have to discuss." All pretense of playing around stopped and everyone was paying full attention to Aro. "Carling we have been told by a reliable source that your mother Bella is pregnant again and the Cullen family is getting closer to the La Push wolves"

I inhaled a sharp breath and looked over to Zane. His face looked broken. We never imagined this could happen for the third time. That we would ever have to see those monsters again. Alec pulled me into his chest trying to comfort me to the best of his ability. Jane grabbed Zane's hand running her thumb over his knuckles.

"Now what I want to do is just send you 4 along with Katia, and 2 other guard members to do some recon. All you have to do is watch them. You don't have to talk to them or interact with them. Just watch them. After you collect enough data come back and we will discuss our next plan of action." Aro looked at Zane and I to gauge out reactions.

I knew that we were the 4 best guards Aro had so it made sense to send us. He was also sending Katia because she could block visions about what we were doing and we would need her if what I heard about Alice Cullen is true.

"Zane and Alec when you train the guards today pick out 2 more to go with you." Zane and Alec shook their heads.

I was still in shock. I was going to see them after so long and I didn't know quite how to feel about that. They gave me up because they didn't love me. How could parents not love their own children. I had to get back at those assholes for everything they had done to me. For everything they had done to Zane. They screwed us over and I was going to screw them back.

"When do we leave" I looked into Aro's eyes and saw sadness. He was sad that he had to send me and Zane on this mission. He knew how hard it would be on us.

"You will leave tomorrow morning." Jane immediately jumped out of her chair.

"Well that doesn't leave us very much time to get as many wedding details taken care of as we can before we leave. Just because your family screwed up your life I am not going to let them screw up your wedding. If you excuse us gentlemen we have someone to meet" Alec gave me a sweet parting kiss and Aro shook his head saying we were dismissed.

Jane grabbed my hand and dragged me out the door. We we halfway to the front door when Jane started talking. "Are you really going to be okay sweetheart" She asked concerned. I smiled up at her.

"Those fuckers aren't going to know what hit them" She shot me her evil smile and we headed to the cafe where we were supposed to meet the wedding planner.

* * *

**Hope you liked it please review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Feeding Time

**There is a very graphic lime in here between Carling and Alec. If you don't like don't read. I have marked it so you can skip over it if you want. This is the longest chapter yet!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Creating a masterpiece. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own anything Twilight related. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Feeding Time.

"No! No! No! Its all wrong. She said she wanted Lilies not Peonies. Cant you do anything right?" Jane was standing in the middle of the cafe yelling at the wedding planner Elena. The wedding planner was trying not to cry while shrinking back into her chair in fear. Elena was one of the few privileged humans who knew our secret.

"Jane its okay try to calm down." I put my hand on Jane's ice cold arm and pulled slightly to get her to sit back down.

"Sorry Car its just the whole thing with Aro has me agitated and I just snapped. Sorry Elena I didn't mean to re-direct my agitation turned anger onto you." Jane smiled slightly at Elena and Elena just nodded her head slightly.

"Okay so back to wedding plans. I have booked the church like you asked for miss. I have also ordered the invitations in the font and color you wanted. I will go flower shopping to find the perfect Lilies to put in the church. Now for the cake. Are you expecting any guests that will eat cake?" I thought about it for a minute.

"No its just going to be us and a few other important friends that Aro invites. I want to have a cake anyway just for looks. Dont get a huge one just get a small one." Elena wrote down notes in her day planner.

"Do you know what kind of cake you would like miss?" I shook my head no.

"Can I recommend a Red Velvet cake with cream cheese icing? The cake itself is red which ties into your color theme of blood red and white."

"That sounds awesome Elena. Now Car what colors were you thinking for the bridesmaids dresses?" Jane asked as she took another sip of her White Chocolate Mocha Cappuccino. Vampires usually didn't eat or drink human food. Its not because we couldn't but its because it didn't taste any good to us. It basically tasted like cardboard. Jane is obsessed with coffee with tons of sugar in it she says to her it just taste really sweet. Now I could eat human food perfectly fine but that was because I am only half vampire.

"Hmm since I am traditionally going to wear a white gown I was thinking about having you girl wear blood red so your dresses tie in with the wedding colors also then the groomsmen can just get blood red ties over white shirts." Jane nodded her head in approval.

"Would you like me to set up an appointment for you over at Marcella's my lady so you can pick the dresses out?" Elena asked while still writing in her day planner.

"Unfortunately Elena; Jane, Zane, Alec, Katia, and I are going to be away on business for a little while. So how about you make the appointment when I get back." Elena nodded.

"Do you know when you will be back my lady?" She finally lifted her head to look at me.

"We were not given an exact time so I will just call you when I return" I grabbed Jane's hand feeling my anxiousness come back.

By the time all the advanced wedding plans that could be taken care of were taken care of it was almost 3 o'clock. Jane and I pulled on our black hooded jackets so we wouldn't call attentions to ourselves and we left the cafe. After we left 2 Volturi guards appeared out of the shadows to walk with us. Jane and I couldn't go anywhere without guards. If Alec or Zane was with me I didn't need a guard but that was the only time.

Jane and I arrived home about 10 minutes later. We both plopped onto the living room couch and Jane turned on the TV.

"Jane when is our next feeding I am feeling hungry." Jane didn't even look up form the TV.

"What is today?" I let out an exasperated sigh. Leave it to Jane to not know what day it is.

"Its Friday." Jane pursed her lips in thought. Then she looked down at her watch.

"Actually someone should be coming to get us soon. They are giving a tour of the mansion today at 5 and its 3:30 now." Jane kept flipping through the channels.

"Jane I am going to the gym to find Alec I will see you at dinner." Jane nodded again without looking up from the TV.

I got up and walked out of the living room into a long hallway with only one door at the end. I opened the door and stepped into the gym. I immediately saw that Zane and Alex were still training some guards. They must have had more guards show up for training today than usual because usually they would have been done by now. I walked over and sat down on a metal bench sitting against the wall. Alec had set his stuff workout bag and his sweatshirt on the other side of the bench. I pulled on his sweatshirt when the air conditioning in the gym started to make me cold.

I turned my attention to what Alec was doing. He was in a sparing match with a guard I have never seen. Alec was moving so gracefully and so fast it was hard for my eyes to keep up with his movements. Being a hybrid I couldn't move as fast as other full blooded vampires but I could still hold my own in a fight. The guard Alec was fighting was trying hard to block all of Alec's kick's and punches. Alec aimed a kick for his face and the guard was still blocking a punch to his stomach. He didn't ever see the kick coming and as soon as the kick landed on his face he was thrown across the gym and hit the wall directly across form where I was sitting.

Alec smirked and I could see the glow of victory in his eyes. The guard got up off the ground and appeared to be unharmed he walked over and shook Alec's hand. Alec said something to him but I was to far away to hear anything. After he was done with the guard Alec looked over in my direction and smiled a big smile.

"Hey beautiful I thought you and Jane were doing wedding things today?" He puled me into a big hug. I didn't mind that he was all sweaty it just turned me on more.

"We got done early so I came to see you. I missed you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He looked disappointed and I let out a little giggle. Alec leaned in and took my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled gently I moaned slightly.

"Thats what you get for teasing me. Remember baby I know everything that makes you moan my name." Alec whispered in my ear and it sent a shiver down my back.

"Get a room you two" Zane walked up behind us and we separated.

"You know what little brother that sounds like an awesome Idea." I grabbed Alec's hand after he gathered up all his things and I dragged him towards my room.

**_*GRAPHIC LIME STARTS SKIP IF YOU WANT*_**

Once we were through the door Alec immediately pinned me to it and started kissing down my neck. I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist so we would be about the same height.

"You know Car its so sexy when you wear my clothes" Alec sucked on my pulse point and I moaned lightly.

"Well then if I am going to get this much attention remind me to raid your closet later." Alec made his way back up from my neck and the hickey he just left on my pulse point and he kissed me on the lips. It was a heated kiss. I felt his tongue and immediately opened my mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance but his won out in the end.

I felt Alec's hands wandering from my shoulders to the hem of his sweatshirt. He broke the kiss just long enough to pull his sweatshirt off. He looked at my black tank top in appreciation. He went back to sucking his way down my neck to the top of my breasts that were just visible above my low cut tank top.

Alec put his hands under my butt and carried me to my bed. He put his hands under the bottom of my tank top asking me permission to take it off with his eyes. I nodded my head unable to make coherent words with what this guy was doing to me. Alec took off my tank-top and threw it on the floor somewhere. I kissed my way down Alec's neck and took off his shirt and threw it somewhere. I ran my fingernails lightly down his chest hearing him hiss in pleasure. I ground my hips into his and he groaned.

"Car now that's teasing." He looked at me with a fake anger on his face.

"I know but you like it." I ground my hips into his again just to prove my point. His eyes closed in pleasure.

His hand that was cupping my breast through my bra moved down to my thighs rubbing lightly. He moved it up my thigh slowly.

"Now baby I will show you teasing!" Alec captured my lips with his again. I squeaked when I felt his hand rubbing my clit through my underwear." I tried to hold back my moans but he applied more pressure and one slipped out. He moved my underwear out of his way and his hand found what it had been searching for. He ran 2 fingers through my wet folds and I threw my head back in pleasure. He put 2 fingers up inside of me and started pumping them in and out.

"Alec oh god that feels good." He smirked down at me. I was coming close to the edge when he stopped moving his fingers and took them out. I whined in protest and he chuckled.

"How do you like a taste of your own medicine?" I glared up at him. I flipped us over so he was on the bottom and I started kissing down his chest.

**_*Graphic Lime Ends*_**

There was a knock on the door. Alec and I stopped what we were doing and started pulling our discarded clothes on at a vampire rate.

"Come in" I said as soon as Alec and I were decent. My fathers vampire errand boy Rico came in.

"My lady Carling I was told to come get you and Mr. Alec for dinner. Your family is waiting for you in the great hall." Alec and I nodded our heads and Rico bowed before he left.

"Now I am all hot and bothered. Hmm I guess since you didn't do it for me I will just have to take care of it myself later" Alec groaned and his eyes started looking lust filled again. I grinned at him and left my room heading for the great hall. I was halfway there when Alec finally caught up with me.

"You little minx. You know that I will always help with that." I turned my nose up at him in fake anger. He growled and it turned me on. He grabbed my hand and we headed to the great hall together.

We walked in to find Aro, Caius, and Marcus on their thrones. All the others were standing around the perimeter of the room. My adopted mother was standing behind Aro's throne marking her as the queen. I walked over to stand by Jane who was on the left side of the room. Jane smirked seeing my disheveled clothes.

I leaned towards her "Jane your brother teased me and didn't let me finish" I whispered in her ear. Jane got an angry look on her face. She turned to address her brother.

"How dare you Alec. You know you just cant do that. If I was Car you wouldn't get any sex for a whole year. Yes Alec a YEAR. You cannot tease women like that and not let them finish its detrimental to our health." Alec glared at me over Jane's head and I just gave him a slight smile.

"Jane is this really even your business?" Jane went red in the face and I shook my head signaling that he was an idiot and that wasn't a smart move. Before Alec could tell what was happening Jane balled up her fist and punched him in the face. Jane walked back over to my other side and stood silent against the wall. Alec was holding his nose in pain. I could tell Jane broke it. Alec put in back into place with a crack.

"And here ladies and gentlemen we have the great hall. Many king's and queen's have been entertained here and ruled here. The tourists were taking pictures with there cameras and "oohing" and "awing".

I had a predatory smile on my face. This was what was served for dinner. Once a month we had a tour or tourists come through the mansion and we would feed. No we don't kill these people we just take enough to satisfy our hunger then we put them under a trance to make them forget what happened and we send them on their way. I refuse to let anyone feed off of children though. When I was younger there was a 3 yr old little girl. She had golden blonde hair in ringlets and she had the brightest blue eyes. She was an adorable baby. When Aro tried to feed off of her I took a stand and said no that no one could feed off of children and he accepted so now if their are any children on the tour Heidi takes them out into the living room while we feed on the others. I also took a stand against feeding on pregnant women to.

I sized up the group trying to pick my prey. My eyes settled on a middle aged woman in a Hawaiian shirt and blue jean shorts. She had brown sandals on her feet and she was wearing sunglasses.

Aro stood up and looked over each of us. "Welcome guests. Welcome to our home. We hope you have had a pleasant tour." Aro nodded his head and that was our cue to attack. I walked over to the lady I had set my eyes on. I smiled up at her and she smiled back at me a little apprehensively. I grabbed her left arm with one hand and her head with the other. I tilted her head to the side so I could get to her neck. By this time other tourists were screaming as they were getting fed off of and this woman was shrieking in fear. I sunk my fangs into her neck and she only struggled more. I took a few gulps of her hot delicious blood and she went limp in my arms. Only a few tourists were still screaming most were passed out by now. I took a few more drinks then stopped. I licked the woman's wound clean and laid her gently on the ground. I walked back to my place on the wall and stood quietly while everyone else finished.

Jane and Alec joined me a couple seconds later. As soon as everyone was done Aro called Heidi into the room. "Heidi call in Juma so she can take care of the trance and get theses people home." Heidi nodded in acknowledgement and Aro dismissed her and everyone else in the room.

Jane and Alec walked me back to my bedroom. None of us talked. We all felt content and full. Though we still had some anxieties about tomorrow and what would happen. Jane gave me a hug when we got to my door and Alec kissed my forehead. As soon as my body hit the mattress I was out like a light.

My dreams were strange they weren't good and they weren't bad. They were just dreams. They were the kind of dreams you don't remember in the morning. One image kept flashing through my head of a very tall, tan boy with hair as black as night and a goofy twisted smile. I knew I would remember that image even when I did wake up.

* * *

**Review. I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry if my writing is sucking right now. My beta reader officially quite on me. **


	4. Chapter 3: Leaving Home

**I experienced a bit of writers block on this chapter. Unfortuantely this Is just going to be a filler chapter. I know we all hate them but they are crucial to the story. **

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to Casperisky. Thanks for your reviews and your contructive criticism. **

**Disclaime: I think its stupid I have to do this. Everyone knows that I don't own Twilight!**

**Without further ado here is chapter 3. Happy reading.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Leaving Home

I woke up earlier than usual my head still swimming with the images of the tall tan boy that was haunting my dreams. The clock on the nightstand next to my bed said it was 7:45 in the morning. I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Today was the day. Today I would leave with Alec, Zane, and Jane would leave for Forks. What would it be like meeting my family? The family that abandoned me and never loved Zane or me.

I stood up and went into my bathroom trying not to dwell on what would happen today. I got into the shower and let the hot water wash over my body letting it soothe my tense muscles. I washed my hair with my favorite shampoo. I got out and dressed in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a lime green pair of Converse and a black t-shirt that said "bite me" with a picture of vampire fangs.

"Hey Car, can I come in?" Zane asked from outside my door.

"Yeah, Come in Zane" He walked into my room hesitantly.

"Are you as scared as I am?" He sat down on my bed and put his head in his hands. I could tell he was close to shedding tears. I sat down on the floor by his feet and rubbed my hands up and down his arms trying to soothe him.

"Hey don't be sad. I am scared to but remember to get through this we have to be strong" Zane started to sob and tears came to my eyes that threatened to spill over.

"Carling I can't hold it back anymore. I don't want to see those bastards. They never wanted us. They never loved us and for all that I care they can go to hell and never speak to us again." Zane looked up at me with wet eyes filled with sadness.

"Hey there, I am always here for you. It's just me and you against the world and nobody can break that. We have a bond that no one else has. I will protect you and be there for you. Now dry your eyes. I still have to pack and get ready and so do you." Zane dried his eyes on the back of his hand and stood up.

"I know Car. I love you" Zane grabbed me up in a hug.

"I love you too Zay Zay" He smiled as I called him the nickname I gave to him when we were younger. He kissed my cheek then left to go to his room so he could finish packing. I walked into my closet and pulled down my purple leopard print suitcase Jane had gotten me for my birthday last year. I grabbed some skirts, and some jeans in case I needed to fight or we go hunting. I grabbed some T-shirts and some tank tops and my favorite jean jacket. Grabbed a handful of underwear, bras, and socks and threw them in on top. I put in a pair of black converse and a pair of dark purple flip flops. I grabbed my tooth brush, my cell phone charger, and my hair brush and I was ready to go.

Zane came back to my room and knocked on the open door. "Ready to go, Car?" I nodded my head. He glanced down at my suitcase and took it from me and pulled it along behind him with his. Zane was forever the gentleman. Aro had taught him that. We walked down the hallway to the other side of the mansion so we could talk to our father before we left.

When we walked into the office Alec and Jane were already there. I took a seat beside Alec and Zane sat next to me with Jane on his other side. Aro smiled a tight smile at all of us.

"Now that everyone has arrived here are all of your passports." I took the small booklet Aro handed to me and opened it up. It had my picture and it stated that my new fake name would be Carling Strada. Zane's new name was Zane Strada so we would still be siblings. Alec and Jane always traveled under the names Mary and Troy DiVanetzio. I put my passport into my coach handbag and turned back towards Aro. "Use your fake names except when conversing with other vampires." We all nodded our heads. "Be careful. Try not to engage the Cullen's or the wolves but if they engage first then you fight. You will send me reports once a week. As soon as you have collected enough details about the wolves and the Cullen's you will be brought back to Italy and we will create a plan."

"How long do you think we will be gone? The wedding is supposed to be in 4 months." I looked up at Aro waiting for his answer.

"You should only be gone for a few months. I am suspecting 3 at the most so the wedding will go on as planner. I assume you have Elena's phone number you so can work out details over the phone." Jane and I both nodded our heads. "I have booked you all reservations at the Red Lion Hotel in Port Angeles. It's the closest town to forks. Alec and Zane will share a room and Jane and Carling will share a room." Alec and Jane fist bumped and Jane and I smiled at each other. "Now the limo is in front of the mansion and it will take you to the airport. The 2 guards Alec and Zane picked yesterday are already there along with Katia. Goodbye children have a safe trip."

"Goodbye father. We will miss you but we will see you soon." Zane and I hugged Aro before we left. Jane and Alec inclined their heads towards him in a respectful manner. Zane and I were the only ones allowed to touch Aro directly.

Zane grabbed both of our suitcases and we headed towards the front of the mansion. Our driver Pierre put our entire luggage in the back and opened the doors for us so we could get in.

When we pulled away from the house the feelings I had been holding in all day forced their way to the surface. I felt sad, angry, and nervous. Sad that I was leaving home to go see some people I didn't give a fuck about. Angry that I was seeing my birth parents that couldn't give a fuck about me in the first place. And Nervous because I was surprisingly worried about what they would think of me. I wanted them to know that they didn't screw over my life. That I was doing better without them that I didn't need them. That their decision to give Zane and me up didn't bother me as much as it did.

Sometime when I was lost in my musing Alec reached down and grabbed my hand. Giving me his silent support. I looked out the window and I watched the scenery pass by. Green trees and grass, purple and blue wild flowers in abundance. Weird shaped building and a few water mills. Soon the airport came into view and the dread filled my stomach. In just a few hours we would be in the air on our private jet on the way to see them. I started thinking about what Aro said when he first talked to us. The possibility my birth mother might be pregnant again. How was it even possible? Vampires weren't supposed to be able to have children.

Pierre pulled up to our private airplane hangar where I could see our private jet being fueled for take-off. Katia was off to the side sitting in a chair massaging her temples focusing on her gift to block out visions. I knew she would be tense throughout the trip because it took a lot of her energy and concentration to focus on using her gift. The two guards Alec and Zane hand-picked to come with us were standing at the entrance of the hanger looking menacing.

Alec helped Jane and me out of the car and Pierre pulled our luggage out of the back and carried it to the jet. Zane got out of the car last. When the guards saw Zane and I get out of the car they nodded their heads in our direction in respect. I saw our personal pilot Bernard and his co-pilot Ferdinand doing their pre-flight check to make sure everything was in order.

Bernard checked something off his list and he walked over to Zane and I and he bowed. "It is safe for you and your friends to board the plane my lady and young master." I smiled politely. A perk to Zane and I being Aro and Sulpicia's adopted children was we were considered royalty right along with them and that meant everyone had to show us respect.

"Thank you Bernard. How have you been today" I try to be nice to everyone unless they didn't deserve it. Bernard blushed.

"I have been good my lady. The wife is about 5 months along now." Bernard stood up straight.

"That is wonderful. Congratulations to you and your wife!" I shook his hand and walked towards the jet my brother, Alec, and Jane followed behind me. We entered the luxurious jet and Alec and I took a seat on a couch while Jane and Zane sat in front the large flat screen TV that was on the wall. Zane reached for the controller but Jane grabbed it first and stuck her tongue out at him. Zane glared in mock annoyance. Jane turned on the TV and flipped it to the only English movie she could find Madagascar. It looked like it was an animated kid's movie. Jane didn't seem to mind. Zane sighed in real annoyance this time. I leaned back into Alec and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Babe I can tell you're worrying and you have nothing to worry about. I will protect you." I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss.

Katia entered the jet and went to the back bedroom so she could concentrate. Bernard and Ferdinand entered next and immediately went to the cockpit. The 2 guards who Alec said were named Vito and Alonzo entered last and they each took a seat at the built in bar talking to each other in a hushed conversation.

Bernard's voice came over the loud speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen please be seated we will be taking of in a few minutes." I tensed up. This was the point of no return. Alec kissed my temple trying to relax me.

The jet started moving so we could get into position to take off. A few seconds later the jet came to a stop and we waited. After the pilots had cleared the take-off with mission control the jet started down the runway gaining speed. Sooner than I thought possible we were in the air and on our way to Forks, Washington.

All my thought and feeling started assaulting me at once. My breathing became sharp and it was getting harder and harder to take a breath. I started wheezing in and out and I was getting scared.

"Carling! Carling, baby what's wrong?" Alec jumped up from the couch and laid me down onto it.

"Carling, breathe honey. Just breathe" Jane started stoking my hair trying to calm me down.

"Car listen to me I am right here. It's just a panic attack you need to calm down" Zane had a worried look on his face. No matter what they said taking a breath kept getting harder and harder. Black started surrounding the edges of my vision and then I passed out. Images of my former family assaulted my dreams. I could still remember briefly what Bella and Edward looked like. I also had dreams about the same boy as last night. This time I saw him in the woods and he changed into a wolf right in front of me.

* * *

**The most amazing thing happened. My beta reader re-appeared. You are the best girly. I absolutely love you and have no idea what I would do without you. My stories would definitely suck balls! Thanks for helping me. Thanks so much Kay I love you!**


	5. Chapter 4: First Glance

**So this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Sorry it took me a couple extra days to finish writing. Please Review when your done reading. **

**Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful beta reader Kay Marie 558. You are absolutely amazing!  
**

**Disclaimer: Everyone knows I don't own anything Twilight related. **

* * *

Chapter 4: First Glance

I jerked awake as the plane touched down on the ground. My head was lying in someone's lap and they were stroking my hair. I slowly opened my eyes letting the haziness dissipate from my mind. The last thing I remembered was the plane taking off. I looked up to see Alec with a worried look on his face looking into my eyes. My head was on his lap and he was the one I felt stroking my hair.

"Hey you. I am so glad you're finally awake" Alec said so low it was almost a whisper. I gave him a soft smile.

"What happened?" I tried to sit up slowly. About half way into a sitting position I lost my balance and almost fell backwards, but Alec caught me and helped me sit up the rest of the way.

"You freaked out on us and went into panic mode. You had a panic attack, and then passed out." My mind registered what he said and I nodded my head. I was slowly starting to remember little bits of what happened.

"Sorry about that. I am okay now I promise." Alec looked at my face with doubt written all over his. "Alec I am okay."

"Hey look who's finally awake." Zane walked over and sat on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, I am sorry I freaked out." Zane grabbed a hold of my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Car you don't have to be sorry. I know how hard this is. I am experiencing the same thing." I smiled a small sad smiled. Zane pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah, were just glad you're okay" I looked up from Zane's chest to see Jane had joined us on the couch.

"I am so glad you all are here. I don't know what I would do without you." They all smiled at me reassuringly.

I felt the plane come to a stop and Katia came out of the back bedroom. She still had her hand to her head and she looked like she was still concentrating really hard.

Bernard's voice came over the loud speaker "Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived in Port Angeles, Washington. It is now safe to open the doors and deplane."

The guards Vito and Alonzo who hadn't left their seats at the bar went over to the cabin door and pulled the handle to open it. Metal stairs were placed outside the door. Alonzo stayed at the top of the stairs to help us down and Vito waited at the bottom of the stairs assessing any danger. Katia got off first and went right over to the waiting limo and climbed into the back seat. The limo driver was loading our luggage into the trunk. Jane was the next one off. She waited at the bottom of the stairs for the rest of us. Zane got up off the couch and offered me his hand. I gladly took a hold of it and he helped me stand, grabbing a hold of my waist when I became unsteady.

"Thanks Zay Zay." I smiled up at him and he grinned back. Once he was sure I was able to stand on my own without falling on my face, he let go of me and went to exit the plane. Alec grabbed my hand and we both exited together.

As soon as I got off the plane I noticed how green it was. How green the trees were and how green the grass was. Everything had a green tint to it and it was lightly raining. I tried not to take the weather conditions as a bad sign. I kept telling myself our mission would go over without a hitch over and over in my mind.

All four of us walked over to the limo quickly as the driver put the last of our luggage into the trunk. Jane and Alec let Zane and I in first showing their respect and they got in as soon as we were both seated. Alec took his seat next to me and Jane took her seat next to Zane. Vito and Alonzo were the last in.

"Well, were here and the weather sure hasn't changed" Jane didn't look amused as she stared out the window. "I mean look at what the rain has done to my hair." Jane's hair was sticking up in all directions with a new poof to it. I laughed lowly under my breath and she shot me a half serious glare. I turned my face into Alec's shoulder trying harder to stifle my laughter.

"Doesn't your hair always look like that Jane?" Jane looked indignantly at Zane and smacked him on the shoulder. Zane stuck his tongue out at her.

"It most certainly does not. You know you want to run your hands through my hair. I know you fantasize about grabbing a handful of it as you pound into me." Jane spoke in a sultry voice and she ran her tongue across her bottom lip. Zane's face was completely red.

"I... I ... do ...do not!" Zane stuttered. I started laughing even harder and no matter what I tried to do I couldn't stifle it. Alec was laughing with me. We were both laughing so hard we were holding or stomachs with tears streaming down our faces.

"Shut the fuck up" Zane yelled. Alec and I tried our hardest to stop laughing. We Coughed to cover up little giggles we couldn't hold back from escaping. Zane turned to look out the limo window and ignored us the rest of the way to the hotel.

**! (I Will use the Exclamation marks as time breaks)**

When we arrived at the hotel all seven of us went to the front desk to check in. It was a pretty nice hotel. There was a huge golden chandelier with tear drop crystals hanging from the ceiling. There was gold wallpaper on the walls and the lobby was just massive. Around the lobby sat chairs and lounging couches. There was a bar and restaurant through a door on the left side.

Behind the check in desk stood a middle aged woman. She had dark brown almost black hair that had a slight curl to it. It almost reached to the middle of her back. She had light blue eyes that held calmness within them.

"Hello welcome to the Red Lion Hotel my name is Cassandra. How may I help you all today?" The woman had a sweet motherly voice. Images of Bella popped into my head. Images of what my life could have been like if she would have loved me and not sent me off to live in Italy. Images of her reading me stories, and tucking me into bed. Images of her soothing my fears, and taking away my tears. I shook my head to clear out the images. I couldn't let myself fall apart in the lobby.

"Yes we have a reservation under Strada." The woman smiled and started typing something into her computer. She stopped typing and looked at the screen for a moment.

"Yes I see. We have you booked for 3 rooms. Is that correct?" She looked back up to me and I just smiled a wide smile and nodded my head.

"Okay Miss Strada I have a credit card on file so here are your room keys. Your room assignments are Mary and Carling will be in room 213. Troy and Zane will be in the connecting room 214. And last Miss Katia will be down the hall in room 220." She handed Zane, Katia, and I our room keys. We turned away from the desk and headed towards the elevators. Alec snapped his fingers towards the bell hop, which had retrieved our luggage from the limo signaling for him to follow us. We all squeezed into the elevator and pushed the second floor button. The elevator came smoothly to a stop and Vito got out first to assess the hallway for danger. When he deemed it clear, he nodded his head for the rest of us to exit. Vito stayed by the elevator which would be his post while we were in the hotel.

Jane and I came to our room and opened the door. Inside the walls were a teal blue with white accents. There was one king size bed with 3 fluffy pillows. One bed would be fine since I was the only one who slept. Since Jane was a full vampire she didn't sleep. A desk was sitting by the window and a dresser was sitting next to the bed. A mini fridge was sitting behind the built in bar and there was a 72 inch flat screen TV on the wall. The Bellhop sat our luggage just inside the door and followed the boys to their room. Alonzo stood outside our door in the hallway.

"Hey Jane did you want to use half the dresser?" She shook her head.

"No I am just fine with living out of a suitcase." She found the TV remote and turned it on. I shook my head giving her a small smile. I started putting my clothes in the dresser. I didn't like my clothes to get all wrinkled.

After I unpacked my clothes I jumped into the shower. Washing my hair and relaxing under the hot water. I wouldn't let anyone see but I was really freaking out about this mission. I shuddered a little bit and turned the hot water on higher trying to let it soothe my nerves.

I got out of the shower and put on a new pair of jeans with a plain black t-shirt with my converse. Jane knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey Car you almost ready to go we are going to head out soon." I came out of the bathroom towel drying my hair.

"Yep I am ready. When are Zane and Alec going to be here?" As soon as the words left my mouth there was a knock on our door.

"Speak of the devils now." I threw the damp towel on my bed and I brushed out my hair quickly. I put in up in a ponytail holder so it would stay out of my eyes. Jane opened the door to see the boys in fresh clothes waiting for us with Alonzo standing behind them.

"Is Katia going with us?" I asked puzzled.

"No she is staying here so she can concentrate on her gift. She said she can't run and concentrate at the same time" Zane explained.

"Okay I understand. How long until we get to Forks?" Jane glanced at her watch. "Well the woods are right behind the hotel and as soon as we are covered we can run. So it should only take us about 10 or 15 minutes to get there." I shook my head. My tummy started to get butterflies inside as I tried to hold down my nerves. I could tell Zane was having a hard time with this also. I smiled reassuringly at him and the pain in his eyes lessened.

"If we don't get going soon it's going to be dark" That was the first time I had heard Alonzo speak. His voice was pretty deep but it also had a pleasant tone to it. We all headed down the hall to the elevator.

**!**

Once we got into the woods we took off running, heading towards Forks and the Cullen's. The wind was in my face. It had a slight chill to it but it felt good. The rain had stopped so I didn't have to worry about getting wet. We ran for a while letting the wind hit our faces. Running was exhilarating. You felt weightless like nothing could get you. Like you were unstoppable. Running was my favorite thing about being a vampire.

We slowed up as the forest got a little less dense. The trees started getting farther apart and we came into a meadow. There were tons of flowers everywhere. Flowers of all different colors and species. It was probably the most beautiful place I had ever seen.

"Okay were almost there. Their house is just a little ways through those trees. "Car are you and Zane okay" Zane steeled his gaze and I just nodded. I was at a loss for words.

We all started running again. This time we ran a little bit slower. We came upon a hill overlooking the valley where their house was and we stopped kneeling down so we wouldn't be seen. There were a few lights on. One in an upstairs bedroom. One in the kitchen and one in the front room. I saw some huge guy who I assumed was Emmett sitting in front of the TV in the front room watching wrestling. A blonde vampire, who I recognized to be his partner Rosalie, was in the kitchen sitting at the dining room table painting her fingernails. A shorter girl with a pixie cut and a tall blonde man who could have only been Alice and Jasper were in the living room. Jasper was sitting on the floor playing with Alice's hair and Alice had her head in his lap. They were talking to each other. Carlisle and Esme were nowhere to be seen.

Then I spotted her. My mother was sitting in the windowsill reading a book. She still had the same straight brown hair down past her shoulders. She wore a content smile on her face that caused my heart to break in my chest. Her golden eyes held a happiness that I could never be a part of. I looked down to her stomach to see that is was as flat as can be. She wasn't pregnant so we could report that back to Aro. And there was my father, at a piano playing some tune. He still had dark red-ish bed hair. Did he not own a comb? He held a somber smile on his face as well as the same happiness in his eyes. I couldn't peel my eyes away from the two.

Then, my mother looked up from her book to look out the window. Her golden gaze seeming to land right on me.

* * *

**Hehe I am just evil. Sorry for the cliffhanger I guess you will just have to wait till next chapter to see what happens. Please review and let me know what you think. Did you like it, Hate it, You have no clue why I keep writing this garbage. I really want to know. Thanks again to my beta reader Kay Marie 558. **


	6. Chapter 5: Running Into the Mutts

**A.N. It took me a little longer to write this chapter because I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter so I lacked inspiration to write this one. I am not one of those authors who quite writing if I dont get any reviews but the chapters will be uploaded much slower because if I don't get any reviews I don't feel like writing. Please take 5 seconds out of your day to review. I would really appreciate it. This is the longest chapter yet.  
**

**Now for the chapter you have all been waiting for. Your first taste of Car/Jake action. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor am I making any money off of this story. **

* * *

Chapter 5: Running Into the Mutts

Zane grabbed the sleeve of my t-shirt and pulled me down so I was lying on my stomach on the ground. I saw my mother's eyes widen and then she shook her head. She lowered her eyes back to her book.

"Whew, that was close" Zane whispered. "She almost saw you."

"I know. I almost blew our cover. Sorry everyone" Everyone was now lying on the ground so no one else could see us.

"It's okay Car." Alec who was laying on my right whispered in my ear and he rubbed his thumb against the back of my hand in a soothing gesture.

"Did anyone else notice that Bella isn't pregnant?" Jane stated.

"Yeah I noticed. So, that's just a rumor." I said and Jane nodded her head.

"Aro will be pleased to hear that." Alec said. We were still whispering. Everyone snapped their heads around when a twig snapped in the woods behind us. My heart started to beat a little bit faster.

"Shit, what was that?" Alec and Zane looked like they were going into guard mode while Vito and Alonzo slowly got up off the ground and went into the woods to find out what it was. Vito and Alonzo weren't gone for maybe 15 seconds when growls started erupting from the forest.

"Fuck, it has to be the wolves!" Alec said and jumped up from the ground running into the forest with Zane following right behind him. Jane pulled me into the forest behind her protecting me. We ran for a minute coming into a small clearing. Vito and Alonzo were being surrounded by 4 gigantic wolves.

A large russet colored wolf stood closest to the two guard members. It stared at them with a dark, intelligent stare and seemed ready to attack at the first sign of trouble. To his right stood a tall and gangly wolf with sandy colored fur. I could tell from his stance that he was hoping that things wouldn't end in a fight, but if they did he was ready. Behind the first two wolves stood two that were smaller and obviously lower in rank. One of the two had dark, ashy-brown fur that was almost a gray color and the other had reddish brown fur. They tried looking fierce, though it looked like they were more scared than anything. They all growled at us. So much for not wanting a fight.

Zane and Alec jumped into the middle of the circle with Vito and Alonzo while Jane and I stayed hidden in the trees. We knew the boys would handle themselves and if we tried to help it would only damage their egos.

The russet wolf, who I assumed was the leader, broke away from the group to head back into the forest opposite where Jane and I were standing. Zane and Alec growled and gnashed their teeth at the 3 remaining wolves.

I saw a guy step out of the forest and I gasped quietly. This was the man from my dreams. The very tall, very tan and very muscular man. He had short cropped black hair and a tattoo on his right shoulder. He had on a pair of tan cargo shorts. He walked over to the wolves and I immediately started worrying for his safety. I mean was he stupid or something. You don't just walk up to 3 large angry wolves that were growling and ready for a fight. Then a flashback of my dream popped into my head. I saw the boy currently standing in front of the wolves glaring at Zane and Alec change into a wolf right in front of my eyes. So that's why he wasn't scared. He was the wolf I saw leave and go into the forest.

"What are you doing here Volturi bloodsucker?" The mystery man's voice was like honey. It made me tingly all over. I bit my bottom lip to keep from smiling. What was wrong with me? How come I was acting this way? I shouldn't be smiling. Zane and Alec could end up hurt. I should be scared out of my mind. I pinched my arm to bring myself back into reality and clear away my weird feelings.

Jane leaned over whispered "Carling stay here. Run if anything goes wrong." Into my ear. I grabbed her arm before she could step out of the cover of the trees.

"Jane I can fight." She jerked her arm out of my grasp and looked at me with hard eyes.

"No Carling. If something goes wrong just run. Do you hear me? Do not do anything stupid. You are far too important." She gave me a quick small smile then stepped into the clearing to join the fun.

"Jacob Black, it's so nice to see you. Or wait. No, it's really not." The man who I now knew was named Jacob spun around and glared hatred at Jane.

"Why are you here vamp bitch?" Jane flashed her fangs at him with annoyance while Alec growled.

"We are here because none of your fucking business, mongrel." Jane sneered at him. A sandy colored wolf leaped at Jane and she side stepped his attack and kicked him into a tree. He whimpered but got back onto his feet and continued growling.

"Now vamp bitch, was that really necessary? I think that was uncalled for. Now I might just have to pull you limb from limb and burn your body myself." Jane hissed and bared her fangs again. I was starting to get worried this was getting out of hand fast.

"You touch her flea bag and you will have me to answer to." Alec threatened Jacob. Jacob turned around to face him.

"I don't care. You can watch me kill her in front of you and then I will kill you and your little friends." Zane and Alec looked ready to spring and rip the wolves to shreds. Vito and Alonzo were in attack position waiting for the battle to start. Two more wolves stepped out of the forest to join the confrontation. One wolf had dark grey fur and looked aggressive. The other wolf looked a little more docile with chocolate brown fur.

I was really starting to get worried now. There were 6 wolves surrounding Jane, Alec, my brother, Vito, and Alonzo. There was no way all of them were going to make it out of this alive.

Alec and Zane had finally had enough and they both sprang into action. Alec running over to the closest wolf who was the one that was previously injured by Jane and tried to break its back foot. The wolf kicked out, sending Alec flying. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from crying out. Zane charged the chocolate brown wolf hoping to catch it off guard, but it was ready. It gnashed its teeth towards Zane's head but Zane ducked and hit him in the neck cracking a few bones and knocking the wind out of the wolf.

Jane and Jacob were doing a lethal dance. Both were seizing up their opponent. Jane flashing her fangs and hissing. Jacob growling and he looked ready to turn into a wolf at a moments notice. Alonzo and Vito were fighting 3 wolves. All of a sudden I heard a scream and looked over to find Zane lying on the ground in a wrestling match with a wolf. It took me a moment to realize that they were fighting over Zane's arm, and the wolf was winning.

I immediately jumped out of the forest and ran over to help Zane. Jane shot me a glare but I ignored her. I ran up to the wolf and punched it in the stomach sending it flying into a tree.

"Are you okay Zay Zay?" I helped my brother up off the ground and bared my fangs at the wolf who was trying to stand back up.

"Carling, you need to get out of here now. It's too dangerous." Zane tried to grab my arm and push me behind him.

"For fucks sake I don't care if I am the 'Volturi Princess destined for the throne'. You are my brother and I am not going to leave you here to fend for yourself." Zane grabbed my arm tighter and stepped in front of me. The wolf who I punched was now back on its feet, gnashing its teeth and growling in rage.

"STOP!" I turned around to see the man named Jacob was staring at me with a weird look in his eyes. I developed butterflies in my stomach and squelched them down. Jacob started at me for a while longer. Alec came over to me and put his arm around my waist. Jacob growled at him threateningly. I narrowed my eyes at him. The sandy colored wolf ran into the forest and came back out in his human form. He went over to his leader.

"Jake man, what's wrong." The man was the spitting image of his leader. He had the same haircut and the same tattoo. They also had the same colored hair. The only real differences were their facial features and their height. Jacob was tall, at least six and a half feet, while this new guy was only about six foot.

"Nothing Seth. We can't fight them." The other boy, Seth, looked up at his leader with apprehension. "I will explain it to you later" Seth looked from Jacob to me. He kept looking back and forth between us. Jacob never took his eyes off of me.

"I think I already understand" Seth went to stand behind Jacob. Alonzo and Vito came to stand behind Alec and Jane came to stand next to Zane.

"Now flea bag, why don't you just run along like a good boy" Alec was taunting Jacob. I turned my head so I was looking at Alec and I glared at him. He immediately shut his mouth.

"I still need to know you why you are here." Jacob directed the statement at me.

"My name is Carling this is my brother Zane. You already know Alec, Jane and our guards. We have come to talk to the Cullen family and that is it. We are not here to start trouble or fight." I had sincerity in my voice and Jacob was still staring at me. He nodded his head.

"While you are here you cannot feed from the people of Forks. We cannot allow that." I nodded my head.

"We will respect your rules as long as you do not tell the Cullen's of our arrival. We will tell them soon enough." Jacob looked at me with a suspicious look on his face. He was about to object. "Please don't tell them" Jacob got a resigned look on his face.

"We won't tell them." I smiled and Jacob's face lightened. I saw Seth lean over and whisper something into Jake's ear. Did I just call him Jake? I guess I did. Jake. That had a good ring to it. I unknowingly smiled. Jane and Alec strained to hear what Seth was saying but Seth was whispering and they were too far away for their vampire hearing to pick up what they were saying. Seth stepped back behind Jacob after he finished whispering. Jacob just stood there with a devious smile on his face. I could feel Alec, Jane, and Zane glaring at him. A few seconds later I felt a shift in the air.

"Oh no they're coming. I feel them coming this way" I turned around to see Jane staring off into the woods and Jacob let out a soft chuckle.

"Who's coming Jane?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. She looked down at me with sadness in her eyes.

"The Cullens!" I looked at the woods to see them all step through the trees.

Edward was in front of everyone else. He nodded his head at Jacob and Jacob rolled his eyes. My mother looked directly at Zane and her eyes widened in shock. All the rest of the Cullen's seemed to be in shock as well.

"What are you all doing here? You are not supposed to be here." Bella directed her last statement at Zane. Zane steeled his gaze and glared at her.

"You officially gave up your right to tell me where I can and can't be, Bella." She jerked back like she had just been slapped and she became sad.

"Zane you cannot talk to your mother like that." Edward stepped forward and glared right back at Zane. Zane was shaking with anger and I put my hand on his back in a comforting gesture.

"Mother?" Zane scoffed "You can't tell me what to do. Old man." Alec snickered and jabbed his elbow lightly into Zane's side.

Bella stepped forward slowly. "Zane, where is your sister. Is she hurt?" I snorted. The nerve of that woman. Thinking she actually had the right to know how I was. I stepped around Zane to stand at his side. My mother gasped and my father put his arm around her shoulder. "Renesmee! My baby girl!"

"Don't call me that. My name is Carling." Bella looked as if she were about to cry.

"Okay, I won't call you that. How have you been?" She tried at a weak smile. I huffed under my breath.

"Let's get this straight, Mother you have no right to be in my life and I am not going to let you in it. So, why don't you just leave me the fuck alone and go away." She started crying. Tearless sobs racked her body. My dad pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back.

The huge vampire known as Emmett stepped forward. "Carling, you're being a total bitch." Zane, Alec, and Jane flashed their fangs at him. I stepped forward and hissed at him.

"I don't like being called a bitch. Do it again and I will kick your worthless ass." I heard a small hiss come from Rosalie and a growl come from Jacob.

"I accept the challenge, doll face." He flashed his fangs at me and got into his attack position while I did the same. Emmett sprang from his spot coming right at me when suddenly I was lifted off the ground and into someone's arms. The arms around my waist were hot, extremely tan, and very muscular. Jake pulled me out of the way of the attack and pushed me behind him. Alec hissed from the other side of the clearing and I gave him a reassuring smile so he knew I was okay.

"What the fuck, man. I was going to tear her ass up!" Alec, Jane, and Zane hissed again. Edward stared at Jake for a long time. Finally, he sighed and shook his head. He let go of Bella who had finally stopped crying. He then slowly walked over to a tree, and punched it. The sound of the splintering wood scared me and my body started to barely shake. I took a few deep breaths trying to keep my cool.

"Edward, man you know this isn't my fault." Jake sounded desperate.

"God damn it, we only just got her back." Edward was running his hands through his already messy hair. I looked between Edward and Jacob for a long time trying to find a connection to what they were talking about.

"Car, come here. We are leaving." Alec held out his hand to me and I walked over towards him. Just as I was about there the blonde vampire walked over to me with her hands up in a non-threatening position. Alec started to walk over towards me and I shook my head. I knew she wouldn't hurt me.

Rosalie leaned down so her head was close to my ear. She whispered so low that I could barely make out what she was saying. "You know I'm on your side, sweetie. I have always loved you. If you ever need to talk or anything, come and find me. If you wait outside of the Cullen estate, I will sense your there and come find you. Be safe!" I smiled a small smile at her and nodded my head.

"Thanks Rosalie." She kissed my cheek.

"You can call me Rose." She headed back towards all the other Cullen's.

"Rose, what the fuck was that?! You saw the way she treated Bella." Rose rolled her eyes. The vampire with the pixie hair cut stepped forward.

"When are we going to see you again?" She said in a dainty high pitched voice.

"I don't know. Maybe soon, maybe never." She nodded her head sadly and joined the group.

"Carling I..."

"Save it I don't want to hear it." I cut my mother off mid-sentence. I walked over to Alec and took his hand. He kissed me passionately on the lips. Some of the Cullen's gasped. Some of the wolves growled. Jane coughed and we broke apart. I sent her a fake glare. She chuckled and we all took off running back to the hotel.

* * *

**Please Review I would really appreciate it and you would get updates faster. I might even name a character in the story after you :). Thank you so much to my beta reader KayMarie 558. You are really amazing. Without you this chapter wouldn't be half as good.**


End file.
